Beyond the Jealousy
by Cloudhy3424
Summary: Sifat Yesung begitu kekanakan, dan ia terlihat possessive kepada Siwon karena ia takut kehilangan sosok itu/"bisakah kau tidak menggangguku?"/"Hanya makan siang, apa tidak bisa?"/"itu membuatku muak, kau milikku Siwon!"/"aku tidak butuh kemewahan, kekayaan atau apapun itu, aku hanya ingin kau Siwon"/"kau tidak mengerti perasaanku Hae-ah!"/"Siwon.. kau menyebalkan!"/YEWON! DLDR!


**Pairing :** YeWon – WonYe

**Other cast :** Super Junior members

**Disclaimer :** They are belongs to God, themselves and also their Parents, but This Story is mine!

**Lenght **: Oneshot

**Genre : **Romance, Fluff

**Rate :** T

**Summary : **Bagaimana sikap Siwon menghadapi tingkah kekanakan Yesung yang terlalu cemburu dan possessive terhadapnya?

**Warning :** Yaoi, Typo(s), alur cepat, OOC.

Thanks tetua r3diavolo89 for the title ^^)~

**FF YEWON DAY ke 3 ^0^)/ adakah yang masih menunggu *wink* semoga suka. FF emang pasaran sih, tapi aku buatnya sepenuh hati looohh *nyengir***

**.**

* * *

**INGAT!**

**Jangan dibaca jika tidak tertarik!**

**Silahkah klik tanda silang disudut kanan atas sesegera mungkin jika kalian tidak berniat membacanya ^^**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO SIDERS! ^^**

.

.

* * *

**.**

**Cloudhy3424_Present ©****2013 YeWon Fanfiction**

**BEYOND THE JEALOUSY**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

* * *

.

.

Cklek!

"WONNIEEEEEEEEE!"

GREB!

"Eh?" namja tampan yang tadinya sibuk membereskan berkas-berkas diatas meja dengan membelakangi pintu sangat terkejut tak kala ia merasakan pelukan yang begitu erat hingga tubuhnya sedikit limbung kedepan.

Ia menoleh kebelakang dan melihat seorang namja menenggelamkan kepala dipunggungnya. Ia menghela napas, mengusap lembut lengan yang melingkar diperutnya.

"Yesungie baby, sampai kapan kau akan selalu mengagetkanku, huh?"

"Kau tahu aku sangat merindukanmu, Wonnie." Ucapnya, Melepaskan pelukan sehingga ia menatap sosok tampan memutar tubuh kearahnya.

Siwon kembali menghela napas, sedikit mengacak surai hitam namja yang terlihat begitu cantik dimatanya, "Arraseo baby, tapi saat ini aku sedang sibuk, jadi bisakah kau tidak menggangguku?" tuturnya lembut, tidak ingin membuat kekasihnya salah paham.

"Hanya makan siang, apa tidak bisa? Aku ingin makan denganmu Wonnie." Si manis merajuk, bergelantung dilengan kekar namjanya.

"Apa kuliahmu sudah selesai?" tanya Siwon, duduk di sofa setelah ia berjalan kedepan. Dan ia tidak terkejut ketika kekasih mungil nan cantik miliknya memilih untuk duduk dipangkuannya, melingkarkan tangan dileher Siwon.

Yesung mengangguk, bersandar pada bahu kiri Siwon, "Hari ini ada yang menyebalkan, kau tahu Kibum?" tanyanya, mengusap-usapkan tangan diceruk leher Siwon. Sedang Siwon hanya mengangguk seraya membuka berkas yang ada didepannya.

"Dia menyatakan cinta lagi padaku, padahal sudah berulang kali aku menolaknya." Bibirnya mengerucut imut, sesekali ia mengarahkan jari telunjuk kirinya untuk bermain di philtrum Siwon.

Siwon masih diam, fokus pada berkas yang ia baca sedari tangan kirinya yang terkadang mengusap lembut pinggang Yesung.

Yesung melirik keatas, obsidian Siwon seakan tidak fokus pada apa yang dikatakan Yesung tadi. Sekali lagi namja manis itu kini menggembungkan pipi kemudian meninju perut Siwon cukup keras dengan tangan kirinya.

"Aw! Baby... akh... sakit..." Siwon sontak melepaskan berkas yang ada ditangan kanannya, ia lantas bersandar pada sandaran sofa sembari tangannya mengusap perutnya yang terkena tinjuan Yesung.

"Kau menyebalkan Siwon, kau tidak mendengarku bicara, huh?" Yesung berdiri, menghentakkan kaki kanannya, melipat kedua tangan didepan dada dengan wajah yang dibuat sekesal mungkin walau wajah itu masih terlihat begitu imut.

"A-anni baby, aku mendengarmu sungguh, akh..." ia mengeluh, tinju yang diberikan Yesung terlampau kuat hingga Siwon merasa nyeri dibagian perutnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau diam saja?" serunya.

Siwon mengarahkan tangannya menarik tubuh Yesung untuk kembali duduk dipangkuannya. Ditangkupkannya kedua pipi Yesung seraya menggesek-gesekkan hidung keduanya.

"Kenapa kau sensitif sekali, hum? Tapi kau terlihat ribuan kali sangat manis Yesungie baby."

Blush!

Wajah manis itu kian merona merah kala Siwon mengatakan semua itu, ia mencoba menatap kearah lain tapi Siwon enggan melepaskan kedua tangannya dipipi chubby itu.

"W-wonnie..."

"Hmm..." Siwon memejamkan mata, mengecup perlahan kedua pipi Yesung, lalu singgah sementara dibibir manis itu, hingga turun kedaerah leher yang begitu putih.

"Eungh... Won-nieh... geu-manhae..." Yesung mendorong kepala Siwon untuk berhenti membuatnya merangsang, tak ayal ia memukul kepala Siwon hingga namja tampan itu kembali beringsut kesal.

Dengan wajah yang super merah, diikuti dengan hembusan napas yang tidak teratur, Yesung berucap, "Aku lapar, bisakah kau menemaniku sekarang, Wonnie?" ia menunduk malu.

Siwon terdiam, menatap bagaimana berulang kali Yesung mencuri-curi pandang kearahnya, "Baiklah, ayo kita makan siang."

Wajah Yesung lantas berbinar, ia menatap Siwon lalu memeluknya sekilas dan berdiri dari pangkuan kekasihnya itu, "Kajja!"

Siwon berdiri, menyambar jas yang ada disisi kanannya untuk ia pakai, tapi ketika ia hampir melangkah meninggalkan Yesung, ia merasa pergelangan tangannya ditahan, "Wonnie..."

Siwon sudah bisa menebak arti dari suara rajukan itu, tanpa menoleh kebelakang, ia langsung berjongkok membelakangi yesung, "Kau mau aku gendong bukan?"

Sang namja manis mengangguk antusias, dengan cepat ia melompat kepunggung Siwon.

HAP!

Setelah merasa nyaman, Siwon berdiri dan sedikit menoleh kebelakang, melihat bahu kanannya dijadikan sandaran dagu Yesung, "Berapa beratmu sekarang baby?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu sontak Yesung melebarkan mata, "A-apa?" Siwon menggeleng pelan dengan senyuman yang tak kunjung hilang, "A-apa tubuhku berat?" tanyanya lagi, sedikit takut jika nyatanya Siwon mengatakan 'iya tubuhmu sangat berat!'

Tapi sepertinya apa yang dipikirkan Yesung salah, Siwon meraih pipi kanan Yesung dan dengan sedikit susah ia mengecup lembut bibir kissable itu, "Aniya, kau bahkan terasa begitu ringan, makanlah yang banyak baby agar appa dan eommamu di surga tidak memarahiku karena anak tersayangnya semakin kurus."

Yesung mengerucutkan bibirnya lagi, ia mengeratkan pelukannya dileher Siwon hingga namja tampan itu terbatuk cukup keras.

"Uhuukk! Bab-by k-kau bisa mem-bunuhku... uhuukk!"

Yesung terkekeh, ia akhirnya mengendurkan pelukannya dengan kecupan lembur dileher sexy Siwon, "Saranghae Wonnie..." bisiknya.

"Uh... Na-do baby." Siwon kembali melangkah mendekati pintu ruangannya ketika lagi-lagi tertahan oleh sosok cantik yang masuk dengan pakaian super sexy.

Yesung menatap datar sosok yeoja itu, ia membuang muka kearah lain karena setiap melihat wajah cantik itu, ia selalu merasa tersaingi, ia cukup takut jika Siwon tergoda hingga ia kembali merapatkan tangannya dileher Siwon.

"Ah... Tiffany-ah, ada apa?"

Sosok cantik bernama Tiffany itu sedikit gugup, ia membungkukkan badan karena dengan bodohnya masuk dan melihat atasannya tengah menggendong seseorang dipunggungnya.

Tidak hanya itu, tanpa sengaja ia tadi melihat Yesung berulang kali mengecup dan meninggalkan tanda merah kebiruan dileher Siwon. Bodohnya ia karena tidak mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

"Tidak sopan," cibir Yesung tanpa menatap kearah yeoja tersebut.

Siwon mendengar cibiran Yesung, ia menoleh untuk sejenak menenangkan kekasihnya itu, ia tahu jika Yesung begitu cemburu melihat kedekatannya dengan Tiffany yang sebenarnya hanya sebatas atasan dan sekretaris.

"Mianhamnida Siwon oppa, saya-"

"MWO?" Pekik Yesung sebelum Tiffany menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia memaksa turun dari gendongan Siwon dan melangkah mendekati yeoja itu. "Kau memanggil atasanmu dengan sebutan oppa? Hey! Ini dikantor, kau tidak berhak memanggil seperti itu kau tahu!" ocehnya panjang lebar.

Tiffany membungkuk berulang kali, meminta maaf walau ia terus mendengar Yesung mencibirnya. sedang Siwon menghela napas panjang, ia menarik Yesung kebelakang untuk lagi-lagi membuat kekasihnya tenang.

"Baby tenanglah, kau tidak perlu semarah itu. aku sudah menganggap dia sebagai temanku, aku tidak mau dipanggil terlalu resmi, kau tahu aku masih terlalu muda untuk dipanggil Sajangnim." Kedua tangannya menangkup pipi Yesung, mengusapnya sedari bibirnya yang bergerak mengecup kening Yesung.

"Tapi aku tidak suka dengan panggilannya, itu membuatku muak, kau milikku Siwon!" rajuknya terus.

"Aku tahu, aku milikmu baby, aku dan Tiffany tidak ada hubungan apa-apa, aku hanya memintanya untuk memanggilku oppa seperti para karyawan yang lain, bukankah kau juga pernah mendengarnya sendiri ketika karyawan lain memanggilku tidak dengan panggilan Sajangnim, hum?" terangnya.

Dengan mengerucut bibir Yesung mengangguk, memang benar yang dikatakan Siwon. Yesung tidak pernah mendengar para karyawan diperusahaan itu memanggil Siwon dengan panggilan Sajangnim, paling tidak ia sering mendengar Siwon dipanggil dengan sebutan Oppa, hyung ataupun Siwon-ssi.

Ia sangat memahami bagaimana sikap lembut dan baik dari Siwon. Sosok namja yang akhirnya ditunjuk resmi oleh orangtua Yesung untuk duduk di tahta perusahaan besar Kim sebelum kedua orangtua Yesung meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Entah bagaimana cerita ini bermula, yang jelas Siwon bukanlah siapa-siapa dikeluarga Kim, dia hanyalah sosok yang datang secara tiba-tiba ketika Yesung sekarat dirumah sakit hingga sosok manis dan mungil itu jatuh cinta kepada malaikat yang sudah dengan baik menolongnya.

Kedua orangtua Yesung pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk memberikan tahta perusahaan besar Kim kepada Siwon dengan syarat, Siwon harus terus menjaga Yesung dan ketika nanti Yesung sudah benar-benar dewasa, Siwon akan menikahi Yesung.

Bukan hanya karena itu, tanpa pernah terpikirkan oleh orangtua Yesung maupun Yesung sendiri, Siwon sudah lebih dulu jatuh cinta kepada sosok manis itu jauh sebelum Yesung mencintainya. Dan semua itu lebih mempermudah orangtua Yesung untuk dapat memberikan sosok yang sempurna bagi anak semata wayangnya.

Memang usianya tidak lagi belia, diusia ke 22 tahun ini Yesung masih terlihat seperti anak kecil, sedang Siwon yang 2 tahun lebih tua dari Yesung terlihat begitu dewasa hingga ia selalu bisa menjadi orangtua, kekasih ataupun hyung untuk Yesung.

Yesung kembali bungkam ketika ia merasakan Siwon mengecup sejenak bibirnya. semua orang tahu, bahkan seluruh karyawannya tahu jika Yesung adalah kekasih Siwon, dan jika ada yang berniat untuk menggoda Siwon ataupun membuat Siwon berpaling dari Yesung, tak ayal namja manis itu akan berubah menjadi seorang iblis yang sangat jahat.

"Duduk disini." Siwon mengarahkan Yesung untuk duduk dikursi putar dibelakang meja kerjanya.

Sedang Siwon melangkah mendekati Tiffany yang menggenggam erat berkas-berkas yang cukup tebal. "Lanjutkan apa yang kau ucapkan tadi Fanny-ah."

Tiffany terkejut dari acara lamunannya, ia mengangguk setelahnya, "Mi-mianhae... aku kesini hanya ingin memberitahu bahwa nanti malam tuan Park ingin bertemu denganmu di Grill5 taco untuk membicarakan proyek kerjasama dengan perusahaan ini." Sembari menyerahkan berkas yang ia bawa.

Yesung kembali mendengus, dengan kesal ia memainkan jam pasir yang ada diatas meja, menghentak-hentakkan jam pasir itu hingga sesekali Siwon maupun Tiffany menoleh kearahnya.

"Haruskah hari ini aku sendirian lagi?" gumamnya lirih.

"Jam berapa pertemuannya?" tanya Siwon setelah selesai membaca sedikit isi dari berkas itu.

"Tuan Park mengatakan akan menunggu disana pukul 7 malam."

Siwon mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, "Baiklah, siapkan apa saja yang harus dibawa, nanti malam kita bertemu di Grill5 taco."

Yesung semakin kesal, apa Siwon benar-benar tidak memperdulikan dia?

Tiffany mengangguk paham, kemudian membungkuk lalu berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu. Siwon kembali melangkah mendekati Yesung yang meletakkan dagu diatas meja.

"Kau masih lapar bukan? Ayo aku temani makan baby." Siwon hendak meraih tangan Yesung ketika ia melihat namja manis itu sudah lebih dulu menjauhkan tangannya.

Siwon mengernyitkan dahi, sedang Yesung kini berdiri dan menatap tajam obsidian Siwon, "Aku ikut pertemuan nanti malam." Ujarnya tanpa meminta persetujuan dari Siwon.

"Apa? Tidak baby, kau tidak bisa ikut, kau tunggu saja dirumah ne?" kembali ia berusaha meraih tubuh itu, tapi Yesung seakan enggan tersentuh oleh tangan kekasihnya.

"Kenapa? Apa aku hanya akan menganggu pertemuanmu?"

Hening. Mungkin perkataan Yesung ada benarnya, Siwon tidak berani mengajak Yesung untuk datang dipertemuan penting ini, apalagi pertemuan ini untuk membahas proyek kerjasama antar dua perusahaan besar di Korea.

"Atau kau malu mempunyai kekasih sepertiku?"

Dan mata Siwon membola, bukan! bukan seperti itu! Siwon tidak pernah sekalipun merasa malu, bahkan ia begitu bangga memiliki kekasih seperti Yesung walau terkadang ia cukup dibuat kesal oleh tingkah kekanakan Yesung.

"Baby, jebal dengarkan aku, apa yang kau pikirkan itu tidak benar, aku hanya tidak ingin membuatmu lelah dan bosan dipertemuan nanti malam." Dengan paksa ia menggenggam erat telapak tangan Yesung.

Yesung memberontak, ia menarik tangannya dan mendorong tubuh Siwon kebelakang, "APA KAU JUGA TIDAK LELAH CHOI SIWON? SETIAP HARI KAU PULANG MALAM, BAHKAN SETIAP AKU TERBANGUN KAU TIDAK PERNAH ADA DISISIKU!" Perasaannya sakit, dan semua itu akhirnya keluar melewati jeritannya.

"Baby, aku-"

"Aku tahu kau berusaha keras membuat perusahaan Kim terus berada diatas angin, tapi aku tidak mau kau menjadi lebih sibuk seperti sekarang ini. aku membutuhkanmu Siwon, aku tidak butuh kemewahan, kekayaan atau apapun itu, aku hanya ingin kau, aku ingin kau selalu berada didekatku setiap waktu."

Tes!

Linangan airmata terlihat menyakitkan dimata Siwon, sosok manis Yesung kian menunduk untuk menutupi setiap tetesan liquid dari kedua onixnya.

Siwon merasakan perih didadanya, selama ini tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya jika Yesung benar-benar kesepian. Setiap hari ia selalu pulang ketika Yesung sudah tidur, dan ia akan kembali kekantor sebelum Yesung terbangun. Hanya terkadang mereka bertemu ketika Yesung menyempatkan diri menemuinya diperusahaan.

"Aku selalu berpikir dewasa setiap kau tidak berada disisiku, aku selalu menekankan pada hatiku jika kau sibuk untuk kebahagiaan kita, tapi semakin lama dadaku semakin sesak setiap berpikir kau lebih memilih bersama dengan pekerjaanmu dibanding aku."

GREB!

"Baby..." Siwon menarik kuat Yesung kedalam pelukannya, menenggelamkan wajahnya diceruk leher Yesung, "Mianhae... jebal mianhae..."

Yesung menggelengkan kepala didalam pelukan itu, bukan bermaksud menolak permintaan maaf Siwon, tapi lebih pada meminta kepada Siwon untuk tidak mengucapkan maaf.

Memang mungkin semua ini kesalahan Siwon, tapi Yesung tidak mau jika kekasihnya bersalah walau ia terus merasa disakiti. Ia membalas pelukan erat Siwon, menangis keras disana. "Aku hanya ingin kau menyempatkan waktu untuk kita berdua Siwon, aku... aku sungguh merindukanmu."

Dengan lembutnya, tangan kekar itu mengusap punggung Yesung, "Ssstt... mianhae baby, mianhae..."

"Aku mohon Siwon, jebal jangan seperti ini, ak-aku... s-sakit..."

Siwon melepaskan pelukannya, menarik dagu Yesung keatas untuk melumat bibir itu, membasahi bibir yang sudah basah oleh cairan asin dari airmata Yesung.

Walau memang terasa asin, toh keduanya semakin menikmati ciuman itu. Tanpa melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka, Siwon mendorong tubuh Yesung untuk duduk kembali dikursi putarnya, lantas ia menghisap hingga menggigit bagian kulit luar bibir Yesung yang semakin membuat bibir itu membengkak.

Dengan lincahnya Siwon mengoyak isi didalam mulut Yesung, membelit lidah itu untuk ia hisap sangat kuat, "Eungh..." kedua tangan Yesung meremas kuat lengan Siwon untuk melampiaskan hasratnya, sesekali ia mendesah karena gerakan seduktif yang dilakukan Siwon.

Tidak hanya itu saja, tangan kiri Siwon kini bergerak turun menyentuh sesuatu dibalik celana yang dikenakan Yesung, memijatnya pelan yang membuahkan erangan nikmat dari namja manis yang terlihat menutup matanya erat-erat.

"Eeuuunghhhhh..." lenguhannya mengeras, namun ia tidak bisa berteriak karena terkunci oleh bibir Siwon, hingga akhirnya Siwon melepaskan semuanya, berhenti memijat sesuatu milik Yesung dan menjauhkan bibirnya dengan terlihatnya jembatan saliva yang cukup panjang.

Yesung masih dalam keadaan menutup mata, dadanya naik turun karena apa yang dilakukan Siwon, ia lantas menstabilkan pernapasannya dan membuka mata perlahan, "K-kauh... gilah... Siwon..." wajah manis itu sudah tidak semenyakitkan tadi, terlihat wajah kesal yang begitu imut disana, bibir tipis yang membengkak itupun mengerucut lucu.

Siwon tersenyum, mendekatkan wajahnya mengecup kening Yesung cukup lama, "Mianhae baby, kau benar-benar membuatku gila... kau tahu seberapa besar aku mencintaimu, huh?"

Dengan polosnya Yesung menggeleng, Siwon terkekeh sedari tangannya mengacak gemas surai hitam Yesung, "Lebih besar dari apapun, bahkan aku sendiri tidak bisa mengukur kadar cintaku padamu baby, yang jelas setiap detik aku melihatmu, setiap detik kau tersenyum, tertawa, cemberut kepadaku, sebesar itulah rasa cintaku kepadamu."

Dan senyum termanis milik Yesung terlihat, bagaikan seorang malaikat yang begitu sempurna dimata Siwon. Tubuh mungil itu melompat kedalam pelukan tubuh kekar didepannya, memeluknya sangat erat seraya menggoyangkan tubuh mereka kekanan dan kekiri.

"Kau tahu, kau itu sangat pintar menggombal Wonnie." Cibir Yesung tanpa melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku melakukan semua itu karena kau juga sayang, saranghae Choi Yesung."

"YA!" Yesung berseru, melepaskan pelukannya dan memukul keras kepala Siwon.

"Aw~ baby kenapa memukulku?" rintihnya disamping tangannya yang bergerak mengusap kepalanya.

"Kau belum menikahiku, jadi kau tidak boleh memanggilku Choi Yesung." Siwon menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Nikahi aku sekarang juga, dan setelah itu aku akan resmi memakai nama Choi, aku tidak mau memakai nama jelek itu sekarang." Dan kini Yesung menjulurkan lidah kemudian berlari meninggalkan Siwon.

Mata Siwon membulat sempurna, "YA! KIM YESUNG KEMBALI KAU!"

.

.

**::BEYOND THE JEALOUSY::**

**.**

.

"Aku tidak mau tahu Hae-ah, nanti malam kau harus ikut denganku ke Grill5 taco, dan jangan memakai pakaian yang mencolok, arraseo?" ia berkacak pinggang sedari menghentakkan kaki kanannya dilantai ketika berbicara dengan seseorang di sebrang telpon.

"_Tapi nanti malam aku ada janji dengan Hyukkie, Yesung-ah."_

"Aku tidak mau mendengar penolakan darimu!" serunya, yang pasti membuat Donghae menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya.

"_Memangnya kenapa kau mengajakku kesana? Aku akan membawa Hyukkie saja kalau begitu, aku tidak mau Hyukkie cemburu kepadamu."_

"Aish... terserah saja padamu, yang penting kau harus datang, jika tidak..." kini bibir kissablenya berseringai.

"_Jika tidak apa?"_

"AKU AKAN MEMBAKAR RUMAHMU!"

Klik.

Dengan wajah kesal Yesung melemparkan tubuhnya ke ranjang, menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan sesekali menutup mata menggunakan tangan kanannya.

"Uh... aku memang percaya padamu Siwonnie, tapi aku tidak mau jika ada orang lain yang mendekatimu apalagi menyentuhmu." Gerutunya lirih.

.

Yesung kini duduk dipojok ruangan jauh dari jendela menunggu sosok Donghae yang ia minta untuk datang ke Grill5 taco ini. sesekali matanya mengedar mencari Siwon yang belum juga datang padahal jam tangannya sudah menunjukkan angka 7 lewat.

Yesung hanya melihat ada satu orang namja paruh baya bersama satu orang yeoja cantik dengan pakaian mini duduk dekat dengan jendela, berselisih 4 meja dari Yesung.

"Hey, Yesung-ah apa kau menunggu lama." Yesung sedikit tersentak tak kala sosok Donghae menepuk bahunya. Ia tidak menunjukkan senyum, bahkan ia semakin menutupi wajahnya dengan topi yang ia pakai ketika melihat Siwon berjalan memasuki tempat itu dengan Tiffany, sang sekretaris.

"Kau lama sekali, huh? Bukankah aku sudah memintamu kesini jam 7 kurang?" desisnya, mendeathglare Donghae yang terkekeh tanpa salah diwajahnya.

Ia melirik jengah sosok yang juga adalah kekasih Donghae tersenyum manis kearahnya, tapi saat ini Yesung benar-benar tidak ingin tersenyum.

"Apa yang kau lihat sejak tadi?" tanya Donghae, mengikuti arah pandang Yesung. "Ah... jadi ini yang membuatmu memaksaku kesini, hum? Hanya untuk mengintai kekasih tampanmu itu?"

Yesung menghiraukan perkataan Donghae karena kini ia terus fokus pada Siwon yang tertawa dengan sosok paruh baya didepannya. Sepertinya mereka mulai larut dengan perbincangan para pebisnis.

Hampir 30 menit Yesung, Donghae dan Eunhyuk disana namun tak satupun dari mereka yang berbincang-bincang, hanya sesekali Donghae dan Eunhyuk menunjukkan kemesraan mereka tapi harus berakhir buruk ketika Yesung menyuruh mereka untuk tetap diam dan tak bersuara.

Hingga tiba-tiba mata Yesung membola, apa-apaan itu? kenapa yeoja cantik disebelah namja paruh baya itu berpindah tempat duduk? Yeoja cantik berambut panjang itu bergelayut dilengan kekar Siwon, dan apa itu! kepala yeoja itu bersandar dibahu Siwon.

Sedang Tiffany tampak terganggu dengan apa yang dilakukan yeoja cantik itu, ia berpindah duduk disebelah kiri Siwon, membiarkan yeoja tersebut duduk dan bergelayut manja dilengan kanan Siwon.

Aura Yesung seketika menyeramkan, pun Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang mulai bisa bersantai dan mengobrol pelan mulai terganggu. Mereka melihat Yesung mengepalkan tangannya erat seraya menunduk dalam, sepertinya ia tahu apa penyebab Yesung seperti ini.

Tatapan Donghae dan Eunhyuk ikut menajam kala yeoja cantik yang bersandar pada bahu Siwon itu kini mengecup sepintas pipi namja tampan berjas mewah tersebut. Walau mereka melihat Siwon tampak tidak menyukai apa yang dilakukan sang yeoja, tapi tidak juga sikap tegas yang ditunjukkan Siwon.

Yesung berdiri seketika, berniat menghampiri Siwon ketika Donghae kembali menahan tangannya, "Jangan! Kau tidak boleh bertindak bodoh Yesung-ah."

Yesung tertawa miris, "Bertindak bodoh katamu? Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan, huh? Kau lihat bagaimana yeoja itu terus menggoda Siwonku?" tunjuknya.

"A-aku tahu, tapi ini tempat umum, kau tidak bisa melakukan hal seenaknya disini."

"Hae-ah!"

"Yesung-ah dengarkan aku!" sahut Donghae tak mau kalah, ia kini melepaskan tangan Yesung dan ikut menatap tajam onix cerah namja manis dihadapannya itu, mengindahkan sosok sang kekasih disampingnya.

"Aku tahu kau cemburu, tapi kau bisa bertanya baik-baik nanti jika kau bertemu Siwon dirumah, kau bisa mempermalukan Siwon didepan kliennya."

"Darimana kau tahu jika Siwon menemui kliennya, hum? Bisa saja namja paruh baya itu tengah berbohong dan berniat menjodohkan putrinya dengan Siwon!" desaknya.

Donghae mendesah, menggelengkan kepala pelan, "Lihat!" Donghae menunjuk kearah Siwon berada, "Mereka menandatangi sebuah berkas, aku bisa melihatnya dari cover berkas itu, Siwon sedang membicarakan soal proyek kerjasama antar perusahaan bukan?"

"Lalu bagaimana menurutmu dengan yeoja itu, huh? Apa kau masih beranggapan bahwa mereka tengah membicarakan proyek kerjasama?"

Donghae bungkam, memang benar ia tidak bisa menjelaskan lebih detail, tapi setidaknya ia tahu bahwa Siwon tidak mungkin mengkhianati Yesung, terlebih ia terus melihat Siwon berusaha menjauhkan tangan yeoja itu dari tubuhnya.

"Kau tidak bisa menjawabnya bukan?" kekeh Yesung, kini aliran panas itu menghiasi pipi chubbynya. "Kau memang tidak bisa menjawabnya karena kau tidak mengerti perasaanku Hae-ah!"

Yesung berlari keluar dari Grill5 taco tanpa mendengarkan ucapan Donghae, "YA! YESUNG-AH!" Seru Donghae yang sontak membuat pengunjung yang ada disana menatap kearahnya, tak terkecuali Siwon.

.

"Ayolah Siwon-ssi, kau tidak perlu membayarku, atau jika perlu, kau bisa memakaiku kapanpun kau mau, aku akan memuaskanmu, aku berjanji."

"Maaf, tapi aku sudah mempunyai istri." Dengan lembut Siwon melepaskan tangan yeoja yang ternyata adalah kekasih simpanan klien kerjanya itu.

Tuan Park tertawa melihatnya, ternyata Siwon bukanlah namja hidung belang seperti dirinya, ia tahu benar bahwa Siwon belum beristri dan hanya mempunyai seorang namjachingu, tapi dengan lembutnya ia menolak ajakan tidur sosok cantik disebelahnya.

"Kau sangat mencintai kekasihmu itu, Siwon-ssi?" tanya Tuan Park.

Siwon mengangguk mantap, "Lebih dari apapun didunia ini." masih berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari yeoja genit disebelahnya.

Setelah berhasil membuat tangan yeoja itu berhenti bergelayut dilengannya, ia kemudian menandatangani berkas kerjasama dengan perusahaan besar Tuan Park. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa selang 4 meja darinya, ada seorang namja manis yang sudah menangis karena melihatnya bersama yeoja itu.

"Ah... Senang bisa bekerja sama denganmu, Siwon-ssi. Aku benar-benar iri sekaligus bangga kepada Kim karena dia bisa menemukan namja sebaik dan sesempurna dirimu untuk bersanding dengan Yesung."

Siwon tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Itu terlalu berlebihan, saya tidak-"

"_YA! YESUNG-AH!"_

Mendengar teriakan lantang dari seseorang membuat mereka berempat sontak menatap sosok tersebut. Siwon awalnya melihat Donghae diujung sana, tapi seketika ekor matanya mengendus keberadaan malaikat tercintanya sedang berlari keluar dari tempat itu.

"Y-yesungie..." dengan terburu-buru ia berdiri dan membungkuk. "Mianhamnida, saya harus segera pergi sekarang." Tanpa memperdulikan apapun, Siwon berlari mengejar Yesung yang sudah berada jauh didepannya.

"Baby!"

.

.

**::BEYOND THE JEALOUSY::**

**.**

.

Yesung menendang-nendang kerikil yang menghalangi langkahnya saat ini. sungguh ia begitu kesal setelah melihat Siwon bersama yeoja itu walau memang bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan Siwon tapi tetap saja ia kesal, sangat kesal!

"Argghhh! Kau menyebalkan Choi Siwon! Kenapa kau diam saja saat yeoja itu menyentuhmu, huh? Kau tahu, kau itu milikku, hanya milik Kim Yesung seorang!" monolognya sendiri, terkadang ia menendang tong sampah yang ada disisi jalan.

Melewati jalan yang cukup sepi dan gelap, memang menakutkan bagi Yesung, tapi tidak untuk saat ini, rasa kesalnya lebih besar dibanding ketakutannya. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya, menatap wallpaper yang ada didalamnya dan yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya adalah umpatan-umpatan kekesalan untuk Siwon.

"Kau menyebalkan Choi Siwon, kau itu jelek, kau itu tidak tampan, siapa yang mengatakan kau sempurna, eoh? Kau tidak sempurna! Tidak sempurna karena kau jahat padaku! Hiks..."

Ia menghentikan langkahnya, menunduk untuk membiarkan satu demi satu liquidnya kembali jatuh menyentuh tanah yang gelap akan pencahayaan.

"Aku mencintaimu kau tahu, bahkan aku mengabaikan semua orang yang mendekatiku, menolak mentah-mentah setiap orang yang menyatakan cinta padaku, tapi kenapa dengan mudahnya kau membiarkan tubuhmu disentuh seperti itu, huh?" gumamnya lirih.

Tangannya menggenggam erat ponsel yang ia bawa, pun jika ia tidak kuat menggenggamnya lagi, tidak masalah baginya untuk membiarkan ponsel mahal miliknya hancur ketika menyentuh tanah.

"Appa... Eomma... aku ingin menyusul kalian saja, Siwon tidak mencintaiku lagi."

"Siapa yang mengatakan seperti itu?" baritone berat terdengar tak kala Yesung menyelesaikan kalimat terakhirnya. Wajah manisnya terangkat dan menoleh kebelakang.

Sosok tampan yang sedang melepaskan jas hitamnya berjalan mendekati dengan napas yang terengah-engah, terlihat sekali bahwa namja tampan itu baru saja berlari cukup jauh, mungkin untuk mengejar Yesung?

Yesung membuang tatapannya, kembali membelakangi Siwon yang semakin dekat dengannya, "Apa yang kau katakan itu baby?"

"Jangan mendekat Siwon! Aku membencimu!" terdengar getaran disuara manis itu, Siwon hanya tersenyum lalu menutupi tubuh mungil Yesung yang hanya memakai kaos dengan jas besar yang ia pakai sebelumnya.

Yesung tersentak, ia berusaha melepaskan jas itu tapi Siwon sudah lebih dulu memeluknya dari belakang, mengeratkan tubuh keduanya dibalik cuaca extreme yang semakin dingin.

Yesung merasakan hembusan napas dingin dilehernya, ia yakin bahwa kini Siwon pasti kedinginan, apalagi saat ini Siwon hanya mengenakan kemeja putih polos yang tidak terlalu tebal.

"Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya, apa yang ada dipikiranmu itu salah baby." Bisiknya. Entah kenapa tubuhnya tiba-tiba terasa lemas, matanya menyenduh namun ia berusaha untuk tetap kuat.

"Tapi kau membiarkan dia menyentuhmu." Lirih Yesung, masih menunduk.

"Aku sudah berusaha menolaknya, tapi kau tahu sendiri bukan bahwa aku tidak bisa menyakiti orang lain apalagi itu seorang yeoja."

Yesung menoleh kesamping, menatap tajam wajah Siwon yang tersenyum tipis kearahnya, "Jadi itu artinya kau bisa menyakitiku karena aku bukan seorang yeoja?"

"Andwaeyo..." Siwon menggeleng, "Lagipula siapa yang mengatakan kau namja, hum? Kau itu yeoja, kau itu yeojaku Kim Yesung." sedari menyesap aroma hangat dan manis dari tubuh Yesung.

Yesung mendengus, ia sedang tidak mempan mendapatkan gombalan dari Siwon, "Aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda."

"Aku tidak bercanda." Dengan cepat Siwon memutar tubuh Yesung, melepaskan topi yang dipakai Yesung dan membuangnya ketanah, lantas ia mendekatkan pinggang Yesung dengan tubuhnya. "Kau itu malaikatku, kau itu satu-satunya orang yang ingin aku cintai setelah kedua orangtuaku yang sudah meninggal."

Yesung bungkam, hanya menatap intens obsidian Siwon yang seperti tengah mengajaknya bicara. "Tapi-"

"Kau dengar ini!" Sejenak Siwon melepaskan tubuh Yesung untuk mengambil ponsel disaku celananya, hingga terdengar suara didalam sana.

"_Ayolah Siwon-ssi, kau tidak perlu membayarku, atau jika perlu, kau bisa memakaiku kapanpun kau mau, aku akan memuaskanmu, aku berjanji."_

"_Maaf, tapi aku sudah mempunyai istri." _

"_Kau sangat mencintai kekasihmu itu, Siwon-ssi?" _

"_Lebih dari apapun didunia ini."_

"_Ah... Senang bisa bekerja sama denganmu, Siwon-ssi. Aku benar-benar iri sekaligus bangga kepada Kim karena dia bisa menemukan namja sebaik dan sesempurna dirimu untuk bersanding dengan Yesung."_

"_Itu terlalu berlebihan, saya tidak-"_

"_YA! YESUNG-AH!"_

"_Mianhamnida, saya harus segera pergi sekarang." _

Suara itu, suara Siwon tengah berbincang-bincang dengan namja yang ia lihat di Grill5 taco tadi, jadi Siwon sengaja merekamnya? Tapi untuk apa? Bukankah itu artinya pertemuan dan yeoja yang menggoda Siwon itu hanyalah sebuah rencana yang tidak dimengerti oleh Yesung?

"Kau pasti bertanya untuk apa aku merekamnya bukan?" Yesung tidak bersuara sama sekali, membiarkan Siwon menyelesaikan apa yang ingin diucapkan.

"Karena saat aku tahu dari Tiffany bahwa tuan Park ingin bertemu denganku, aku sudah bisa menebak bahwa dia pasti membawa seorang yeoja untuk mencoba menggodaku, dia ingin agar aku jatuh seperti saat ayahmu jatuh dulu baby. Semua orang tahu bahwa seorang namja dapat dengan mudah dijatuhkan hanya dengan seorang yeoja, tapi maaf... semua itu tidak berlaku untukku."

Yesung seperti kehabisan kata-kata, ia tidak menyangka bahwa Siwon benar-benar namja yang berbeda dari namja lainnya, ia bangga? Tidak. Ia tidak bangga, melainkan ia sangat amat bangga memiliki Siwon dihidupnya.

Matanya kembali memburam, dan ketika ia merasakan setetes lagi liquidnya jatuh, Yesung langsung memeluk erat tubuh Siwon, "Wonnie... mianhae, jebal mianhae..."

Dengan sedikit limbung Siwon berusaha keras membalas pelukan erat Yesung padanya, "Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, aku tahu kau seperti ini karena kau begitu mencintaiku baby, sama halnya seperti aku."

"Tapi aku sudah-"

"Sssttt!" Siwon meletakkan jari telunjuknya dibibir Yesung, kemudian menggantikan jari telunjuk itu dengan bibirnya, mengecup sepintas bibir kissable Yesung, "Jika kau banyak bicara disini, aku bisa mati sekarang juga baby."

Yesung mengernyitkan dahi, ia lantas melihat tubuh Siwon menggigil hebat, "K-kau kedinginan, lebih baik kau pakai jasmu lagi Wonnie."

"Dan membiarkan malaikatku kedinginan? Andwaeyo! Lebih baik aku yang sakit dan dengan begitu kau bisa merawatku, bukan begitu?" ia tersenyum dengan kerlingan mata nakal.

Yesung memukul dada Siwon dengan hal yang biasa ia lakukan setiap kesal yaitu mengerucutkan bibir. Dan langsung dibalas tawa keras dari Siwon.

"Kajja kita pulang baby, aku ingin kau menghangatkanku." Meraih pergelangan tangan Yesung tapi seketika langkahnya terhenti merasa Yesung menahannya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Wajah Yesung yang semula datar kini tersenyum begitu cerah sembari kedua tangannya yang diulurkan kedepan layaknya seorang anak kecil yang meminta untuk digendong.

Siwon kembali menggelengkan kepalanya, walau sikap Yesung terlalu kekanakkan, tapi ia begitu menyukai semua itu, serasa bahwa ia benar-benar berguna bagi sosok malaikatnya tersebut. Siwon berjongkok membelakangi Yesung dan...

HAP!

Tubuh mungil nan ringan itu kembali berada digendongannya, sedikit terasa hangat walau hanya terasa dibagian punggung dan lehernya saja, "Wonnie, boleh aku bertanya?"

Siwon mengangguk sedari berjalan melewati jalanan sepi tersebut, sesekali tangannya bergerak mengusap butt Yesung yang memang saat itu tengah ditahan oleh kedua tangannya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'menghangatkan'? bagaimana caranya aku menghangatkanmu, hum?" matanya bergerak keatas seperti mencari jawaban atas pertanyaannya sendiri.

Siwon kehabisan kata-kata untuk kekasihnya itu, di usia ke 22 tahun ini Yesung benar-benar seperti seorang anak kecil yang polos, dan mungkin ia terlihat seperti seorang paman jahat yang setelah ini akan menghancurkan masa depan anak kecil yang polos, apakah kalimat ini terlalu berlebihan?

"Wonnie kenapa tidak menjawabnya?" kepalanya sedikit condong kedepan untuk melihat raut wajah Siwon yang terus menunjukkan senyum.

"Kau akan tahu setelah ini baby, aku pastikan kau yang akan meminta lebih padaku." Ia berseringai ketika Yesung tidak lagi menatapnya.

.

.

**::BEYOND THE JEALOUSY::**

**.**

.

Bruk!

Siwon meletakkan tubuh mungil itu diatas ranjang kemudian menindihnya. Mata Yesung membulat, antara bingung dan tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Siwon padanya, "W-wonnie, k-kenapa kau berada diatasku?"

Siwon berseringai, sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya untuk membuka satu persatu kancing kemejanya, "Wonnie!" Yesung sedikit takut, apa jangan-jangan Siwon akan melakukan kejahatan? Apa Siwon akan menyakitinya?

Pikiran itu terus bersemayam dibenak Yesung, "Bukankah tadi kau bertanya maksud dari kalimatku? Dan bukankah aku memintamu untuk menghangatkanku, hum?" dilepaskannya kemeja yang ia pakai hingga kini hanya menyisahkan celana panjang yang masih dipakainya.

Tangan kekarnya bergerak membantu Yesung melepaskan kaos yang dipakai namja mungil itu, tanpa banyak menolak Yesung mematuhinya, namun sedikitnya ia mulai mengetahui apa yang akan dilakukan Siwon, "W-wonnie, a-aku t-takut..." mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

"Kau tidak perlu takut, hanya percaya padaku dan semua akan baik-baik saja, arraseo?" bibir Siwon membungkam bibir tipis Yesung, menjalar keseluruh wajah dan leher Yesung hingga namja manis itu terus mendesah hebat dibawahnya.

Tak lupa Siwon meninggalkan jejak merah kebiruan disekujur tubuh itu, terasa begitu indah tak kala telinganya menerima suara indah Yesung yang terus menyerukan namanya.

TENG... TENG... TENG...

Siwon berhenti sejenak, menghentikan aktifitasnya dibagian bawah Yesung. menatap bagaimana wajah itu kembali memerah karena ulahnya. Yesung menormalkan pernapasannya, menatap sendu wajah Siwon, "Keh-napah... berhenti... hum?"

Entah itu seringaian ataupun senyuman, yang jelas Siwon tidak bisa mendeskripsikan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini.

"Kau ingat sekarang hari, tanggal dan bulan berapa?" Yesung menggeleng pelan sembari mengingat ada apa dihari ini. dengan gemas Siwon mencubit ujung hidung Yesung dan menggoyang-goyangkan kekanan dan kekiri.

"Aw,,, Wonnie sakit..." ditepisnya tangan Siwon kuat.

"Happy anniversary, Happy YeWon day baby, hari ini tanggal 4 oktober, dan kau ingat hari ini adalah hari jadi kita."

Yesung terperangah, ia baru ingat bahwa hari ini mereka genap 3 tahun berpacaran, tanpa menunggu lama ia meraup bibir Siwon dan melumatnya cukup kasar, "Ah... mianhae Wonnie, Happy YeWon day, terima kasih sudah datang dikehidupanku, aku bahagia memilikimu."

Siwon tersenyum, membalas lumatan Yesung seperti sebelumnya, "Terima kasih juga sudah bersedia menjadi yang terbaik dihatiku, aku mencintaimu Kim Yesung."

"Nikahi aku dan namaku resmi menjadi Choi Yesung." dengan nakalnya ia mengerlingkan mata kearah Siwon. "Nado jeongmal saranghae Choi Siwon."

Siwon tidak bisa berkata lagi, ia menarik selimut tebal dan menutupi tubuh mereka berdua.

"Hari ini kau akan habis olehku Choi Yesung."

"YA! CHOI SIWON! NAMAKU MASIH KIM YESUNG!"

"Choi Yesung, kau Choi Yesung..."

"Siwon kau menyebalkan!"

"Ah... kau baru mengenalku, hum?"

"Ish... MENYEBALKAAAAAAN!"

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara Choi Yesung."

"YA-! ARGGGHHHHHH!"

.

.

* * *

Don't be worried about the people around me. Because they all know who's the one I love.

* * *

.

.

**THE END**

.

* * *

.

Yang ini bagaimana? Happy ending bukan yayy ~(^0^ ^0^)~ ...

**~HAPPY YEWON DAY~**

Dan ingin mengatakan juga, FF ini sebagai gift perpisahanku buat kalian.. puas kan? 3 hari ini aku update FF yewon beruntun hohohoho~

aku akan long hiatus karena minggu depan tepatnya tanggal 11 oktober tepat dengan ultah Mochi, diriku akan menikah dengan Kim Jongwoon \^0^)/ *ditabok* bukan... bukan... aku akan bener2 nikah dengan calon suamiku pastinya hahahaha...

Doakan aku semoga lancar semua dan segera kembali dengan FF yang lain *0*)/~~

Minggu depan akan ada 1 FF kyusung – Possessive yg akan update ^^ jadi Kyusung ship gk perlu khawatir hihihi~

Jeongmal gomawo buat semuanya yang selama ini udah baca n nyempetin comment...

Sekali lagi tinggalkan comment kalian ne ^^~

Jeongmal Gomawo #Hugs_Rae


End file.
